eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Debt
. If you pass, discard this card. |Reckoning = Some men have come to collect on your debt. Flip this card. |Flip Title 1 = Bag Man |Expansion 1 = |Flavor 1 = A man surprises you in your hotel room and presses you for information. You fear that if you do not tell him what he wants to know, you'll never be heard from again. |Effects 1 = You may spend 1 Clue. If you do not spend the Clue, move to a random space and become Delayed. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = Poisoned Meal |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = Your creditors seem almost forgiving when you tell them you cannot pay your dues. They beg you not to worry, but their kind expressions change as you eat the meal they've offered you. |Effects 2 = Gain a Poisoned Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 3 = Transferred Debt |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = "We have already taken care of your debts. Now we need something from you." The man grins and hands you a manila folder with your instructions. "We trust you'll hold up your side of the deal." |Effects 3 = Gain an Agreement Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 4 = Hitmen |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = You see now that it was no ordinary bank you borrowed from. Some armed men confront you and demand that you repay what you owe ( ). |Effects 4 = If you fail, lose 3 . Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = Unwilling Servant |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = A sorcerer holds you down and carves a symbol into your forehead. "Time to pay what you owe," he says. You attempt to dispel the darkness that fills your thoughts ( ). |Effects 5 = If you fail, you have no recollection of your actions; gain an Amnesia Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 6 = Local Authorities |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = "Someone was asking about you," says a fellow traveler. "They said you owe quite a bit of money. Naturally, I said that I didn't know anything, but you may want to find your way to a new town soon." You attempt to hide from the police ( ). |Effects 6 = If you fail, move to the nearest City space and gain a Detained Condition unless you discard 1 Ally asset. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 7 = Debt Collector |Expansion 7 = |Flavor 7 = The man in the silk suit hands you a large stack of papers. "I believe you'll find this offer quite reasonable." His smile reminds you of a shark. It's clear that he will not take "no" for an answer ( ) |Effects 7 = If you fail, discard 2 Item possessions. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 8 = Beyond Riches |Expansion 8 = |Flavor 8 = The man wears a hat and a brown trenchcoat. "We do not want money," he hisses and grabs your throat. You feel as if part of your identity is being stolen from you ( ). |Effects 8 = If you fail, a fragment of your soul is ripped away; lose 3 . Then discard this card. |Flip Title 9 = Make a Deal |Expansion 9 = |Flavor 9 = Walking into the alley, you hear the distinct ticking of a watch. An intruder dressed in a fine black suit stands in the shadows. He tells you that he'll help you in exchange for an undefined favor. |Effects 9 = You may gain a Dark Pact Condition. If you do not, the ticking noise begins to hypnotize you, advance Doom by 1. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 10 = Unfortunate Accident |Expansion 10 = |Flavor 10 = Your lenders seemed forgiving when you told them you couldn't return the money you borrowed. Soon after the meeting, some intimidating thugs remind you it isn't good to abuse others' trust. |Effects 10 = Lose 1 and gain a Leg Injury Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 11 = Debt to the Ghouls |Expansion 11 = |Flavor 11 = You regret having made such a deal with these nefarious creatures. The need seemed worth the "pound of flesh" at the time, but now hungry eyes watch you with unyielding intensity. |Effects 11 = Lose 3 unless you discard 1 Ally Asset. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 12 = Bounty |Expansion 12 = |Flavor 12 = The people you owe have decided to make an example of you. |Effects 12 = Gain a Wanted Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 13 = Dark Summoning |Expansion 13 = |Flavor 13 = You were warned that failure to fulfill your obligations would have far-reaching consequences. If only you had realized just how far they were willing to go. |Effects 13 = Spawn 1 Gate unless you spend 1 Clue. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 14 = Dark Extraction |Expansion 14 = |Flavor 14 = Part of your essence, that was the deal, and failure to live up to your end of the bargain will cost you--and the world--more than you bargained for. |Effects 14 = Resolve the reckoning effect of each Rumor Mythos card in play unless you discard 1 Talent Condition. Then discard this card.}} Category:Deal Category:Common Category:Double-Sided Cards Category:Conditions